Episode 46
Adults Only. We Wouldn’t Want Anyone Immature in Here (XX遊びは20歳になってから, XX asobi wa hatachi ni natte kara) is the forty-sixth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Otae and one of Sadaharu's former priestess owners, Ane, square off to keep their jobs by trying to out-earn each other. Plot Kagura receives a letter from her father Umibouzu that reveals he's currently caught in a battle between the Alliance and United Nations. He joins the UN and believes that they'll win with his help. He openly declares to the members of the UN faction he's the new leader and that they'll all going to have to get a tonsure. Furthermore, he asks how Kagura is doing with Gintoki and Shinpachi, whereas he'll kill them if they give her any trouble. He ends the letter warning her that Sadaharu is a demon that should be disposed of. However, Kagura would never do that to him. At Snack Smile, Ane discloses to her coworkers that due to the damages done at the Edo Dome by Inugami Sadaharu, she had to sell her shrine. This forced her to live in an apartment with her sister Mone. She is sequentially summoned to table 3 and head there why giving a disparaging metaphor about women. Arriving at Table 3, Ane witnesses her customer Master Kikyu being drowned in an ice bucket by Otae. Her actions were in retaliation for groping her butt and Ane reprimands Otae over the fact. She goes as far as to call one of her regulars a "Gorilla". Kondo then appears rebuking the disparaging comment but much to his chagrin Otae corroborates the comment and requests that he vanish from her sight. Oryou tries to mediate the situation, however, this leads Ane to go on a tirade about butt touching. Provoked by the conversation, Master Kikyu inquires in a lascivious manner to be able to touch breasts. Otae then throws Master Kikyu over her shoulder and gives a rebuttal against touching breasts. Afterward, both Otae and Ane are reprimanded by the owner over the recent events and how the two are acting towards their costumers as a whole as of late. He then announces that he'll have to fire one of them at the end of the month. The person who will be fired will be decided by who makes the least profits the following day. While walking home, Ane chastises the brutish Otae for not only stealing her customers but also how she's so well received by their coworkers. Ane is then approached by Otae who claims she's going to forfeit the challenge. The following day Gintoki and Hasegawa arrive at Snack Smile. The two were invited by Otae and once Ane finds this out she becomes livid. Both Gintoki and Hasegawa are seen by Otae and Oryu respectively. When asked what they'd like to drink, Gintoki orders Souchu with water and instead, Otae orders him a bottle of Dom Perignon. Hasegawa tries to order a beer from the menu, however, all of the items on the menu are Dom Perignon with various associated names or descriptions. The two men are then coaxed to buy Dom Perignon by the two cabaret girls, encroaching on their psyches. At that moment, Matsudaira arrives for Ane's service. Seated at Ane's table, he orders 5 bottles of Dom Perignon. Vexed by the hopelessness of Dom Perignon, Kondo arrives and orders 10 bottles of Dom Perignon. Ane then catches wind that she's being outdone, by Otae and thus Masadora declares a Dom Perignon war with Kondo and orders 15 bottles of it. Before Kondo could retaliate by ordering more, Otae does for him by ordering more Dom Perignon. The Dom Perignon fight continues until Kondo runs out of money, so Otae suggests the boys sell their belongings. Matsudaira was about to claim victory, however, Ane argues that Matsudaira's wallet is empty, but not his bank account. In the end, both Otae and Ane manage to pass, but at the expense of their costumer's belongings. Characters *Umibouzu *Ane *Shimura Tae *Kondou Isao *Oryou *Sakata Gintoki *Hasegawa Taizou *Matsudaira Katakuriko Trivia *When Umibouzu is talking about Earth Federation at the beginning of the episode, he is parodying the GUNDAM series. He is also referencing GUNDAM's zuchou vs zentou type. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes